1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus having improved encapsulating characteristics and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. In particular, flat panel display apparatuses, such as organic light-emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses, have drawn attention for their good image quality.
In a flat panel display apparatus, a display unit is disposed on a substrate, and a sealing substrate is disposed on the display unit to protect the display unit. A sealing member is disposed between the substrate and the sealing substrate to seal the flat panel display apparatus.
During the manufacture of the flat panel display apparatus, an encapsulating process is performed to protect the display unit from external moisture, any gaseous solutions, or other foreign substances. The performance of the flat panel display apparatus is determined greatly by encapsulating characteristics of the flat panel display apparatus.
The encapsulating characteristics of the flat panel display apparatus are determined by, for example, the performances of the sealing substrate and the sealing member, and particularly, by uniform characteristics of the sealing member.
However, it is not easy to manufacture such a sealing member, and thus, improving the encapsulating characteristics of the flat panel display apparatus is limited.